starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
|cost=250 200 |buildtime=? |produced=Factory |req=Tech LabZero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=? |airattack=? |armor=? |range=? |sight=? |cooldown=? }} The Thor is a Terran mechanical unit. Despite its intimidating appearance, it is not a super-unit; and more than one can be built. Thor Project in height]] The Thor project was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. It was developed at the Simonson munitions factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. As the project came closer to fruition Umojan Protectorate spies observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey sneaked into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared. The Thor, armed as heavily as a battlecruiser, could be constructed quickly by SCVs in the field. The Protectorate feared that no counter to this weapon would be discovered. A Thor is armed with a pair of "Thor's Hammer" Particle Accelerators (fired from the arms) and four 250mm Bombardment Cannons. However, these cannons may have been removed from the design. Game Unit A Thor has a relatively large size when compared to other units. It has a long firing range and splash damage.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. As of March 2008 the Thor's primary role is to attack air units.Karune. 2008-03-4. Unique?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. Its anti-air attacks have an area of effect which is devastating against Zerg flyers. It has been shrunk and can move faster in order to better suit this role. However, it's anti-ground attack has been weakened.Joneagle X. 2008-03-12. SC2Forums.org Starcraft 2 Press Conference Report. StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-03-20.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. This version of the Thor has 300 hit points.Joneagle_X. 2008-03-15. Unit Clarifications. StarCraft2Forums.org Accessed 2008-03-24. The Thor is countered by range, mobility, and certain anti-armor units. In early builds, the Thor could be constructed by SCVs in the field, though is now built from the Factory.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. Thor vs Siege Tanks Compared to a Siege Tank, the Thor is an assault unit rather than a siege unit. It is exposed to enemy fire while attacking; its primary attack has much less range than a Siege Tank's 120 mm cannon.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Trivia "The Mighty Thor" is a comic book written and drawn by Walter Simonson. It appears the Simonson munitions Factory was named after him.Profile.'' Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2008-03-05. Simonson is also the author of the World of Warcraft comic series. The Thor is named after Thor himself; the Norse god of thunder. References *Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category: Vehicles